User blog:WarpyNeko930/Warpy's 10 Least Favorite Things Ever in No Particular Order
Just a random list of things I don't like in the slightest, and am heavily against. Nothing is in order, and nothing is meant to offend anyone. If you actually like these series, don't feel bad, because it's good you can like things I don't. So let's jump in, with, Number One: Kingdom Hearts I used to enjoy this game when I was younger, believe it or not. But to be fair, I had literally only played 10 minutes of 365 1/2 days, and a short level of Kingdom Hearts 2. Plus, Roxas was the character who introduced me to it, and at that time, edgy was cool. But basically, I start playing it on my own, and I just...I dunno what to say, I didn't enjoy anyone who wasn't a Disney Character, I was seriously confused within the first couple hours, and the whole thing felt kinda meh to me. It's not really anything I like or enjoy, but I suppose I can get why other people like it. Number 2: Homestuck I've...never liked this, ever. A long time ago, in Middle School, my internet-y friend named Emma was like "OMG HAVE YOU READ HOMESTUCK IT'S SO COOL" and I was like "Nope" and she sent me to MSpaint adventures. I saw how many pages it was, and I freaked a little. Was I really supposed to read something that long? And something so..poorly animated? So I sat down and tried to clear the first portion of the comic. Every joke was a miss, and I was bored witin the first 50 Pages. I just put it down and decided to forget I ever went through it. Then I found out that it was absurdly OP, and that made me hate it a little more too. Like, a verse that's OP for the sake of being OP and is likely to never lose, ever? That just turned me off to it entirely. People have told me I should read the entire thing, but I really don't want to have to put up with it. Number 3: Character Misconceptions Things like, "Bayonetta's only character trait is being sexy" or "Tracer is a rip off of The Scout" "Yang only cares about her hair" All these things just kinda irk me inside. Number 4: Facebook Dunno why...But this just...I dunno, it's like, either filled with Adults or Really Young Children, or people who are just obnoxiously stupid. That's pretty much the facebook experience I had back when I first signed up. Number 5: Downplay in general There are so many examples of Downplay that I see all the time, and some of it makes no sense, and it makes me cringe half the time. Stuff like Building Level Cloud Strife, Multi City Block level Link, Planet Level Kirby, Multi City Block Asriel Dreemur... I mean, downplay in itself is fine as long as it has a basis that makes sense. But some of these examples just tend to come from ignorance. If you have a legit argument, which pokes hiles in some main arguments without being convoluted, then it's okay I guess. I know someone's gonna comment and say I downplay Undertale, but I'm not gonna get into that. Number 6: Digimon + Digimon Fandom Y'all know my thoughts on this series already. For starters, I hate the art style with a burning passion, secondly I hate the characters, and third I don't like the creatures. Especially when they evolve, it just looks like they took a bunch of Venom and strapped cannons all over themselves. I know you can't call this a Pokemon Rip Off, but the connections are still there, y'know? But ultimately, a reason I hate this series is their fans. I don't think I've ever seen a fandom more obsessed with a different franchise than their own. Every single Digimon Fan i've met, IRL and Online, only exist to go around and insist that Digimon is better than Pokemon. It's just like, "Can you leave us alone and go watch your shit?" We get it, your entire universe is a bunch of High Complex Multiversal Characters that beat Pokemon, but you really need to calm down. I mean jesus. Number 7: Yellow Rice Disgusting Number 8: Nickelodeon This entire channel is past it's prime. The second you guys cancelled Victorious, you cancelled your future. And, Victorious wasn't even that good. It was just super popular for some reason or another. You guys used to be funny, but, now it's just so...cringy. I heard Spongebob was making combeack though. Number 9: When your family asks to borrow a device of yours Something about it It just irks me So much Number 10: Overly Hardcore Feminists Does...this even need to be explained? I don't hate Feminism, But I do hate when they take it way too far. Things like hating every man, Feminist Bruce Lee, and being unreasonable are just a few to name. Boop What are things you dislike? Leave a comment below, or, make your own list on your blog, I don't care! Category:Blog posts